Don't mess with us
by Redemerald6
Summary: Series of one shots. Basically what happens when you turn on nightmare before Christmas in the background while I'm reading a Yugioh Vampire fanfic and eating a blood pop. Hints at puzzleshipping. Enjoy and don't kill me.
1. Don't mess with

Don't mess with us.

I don't own nightmare before Christmas or Yugioh.

* * *

_ Five year old Yugi Moto sat in his kindergarten class. He was nervous. The teacher had sat all of them children in a circle to play a 'get-to-know-you' game. "All right, what do you want to be when you get older?" asked the teacher. The first person was a boy with honey brown eyes and long blond hair "I want to be a fighter!" he smirked flexing. It went around the circle. Doctors, Writers, Artists, normal boring stuff. Soon it reached Yugi "I want to be a vampire." everyone was silent for a long time, then the boy next to Yugi smiled "Really? I want to be a Werewolf." he said happily. Yugi grinned and looked at the girl next to the boy and realized they were twins. She was smiling too. "I'm going to be a Witch." she said proudly. The room went silent again, then a boy named Seto Kaiba pointed at the three and yelled at the top of his lungs "FREAKS!" the twins looked unharmed and spoke as one "That Lady and Lords Freak to you, mortal." the girl smirked "Don't come crying to me when you get hurt on the playground and need a healing spell." she stuck out her tough at Kaiba._

Present day

Yugi pov

I smiled at the picture of the twins and I on our trip to Transylvania. Sharea and Romulus had set it up as a surprise for my ninth birthday. I placed the photo on my dresser and looked outside at my neighborhood. The cookie cutter houses sent shivers down my spine. I hated it normalness of it all. Even my family was the image of the American dream. All but me. I smirked remembering that day. The teacher had sent notes of concern to our parents. Imagine the horror on my parents faces. IT WAS PRICELESS! I still can't stop laugh at it. But, that was five years ago. I was ten now, but never gave up the dream of finding and being a real Vampire.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone which had begun playing Amy Lee's version of 'Come little Children'. I answered "Hey, Sharea, what's up?" I asked looking at my alarm clock. I was nearly midnight. "Turn on the T.V. It's awesome!" she yelped happily. I turned it on and a news report flashed on. The screen was filled with a skeleton riding in a coffin like sleigh. All the woman said, that I caught, was "..,shamelessly impersonating Santa." I smiled and lifted the phone to my ear "I can't wait to meet this new Santa." I saw he was getting ready to land on my house and ran down stairs. Mom had locked up the fireplace? Why? I unlocked it just as the skeleton came down. I jumped back with a smile "Cool." I murmured. The skeleton knelt down as I barely stood to his kneecap. "And what's your name young man?" he asked. "Yugi, sir. Yugi Moto." he reached into his bag "Ah, yes," he pulled out a small, black box and handed to me "This was made just for you by a Vampire friend of mine. I think he likes you." I'm sure if he had eye lids he would have winked at me. I opened the box as he finished placing the gift and went up the chimney. Inside was a ruby necklace on a gold chain. There was a note with it.

Dear Yugi,

You may or may not remember me, but I met you four Halloween's ago. I recalled that you wanted to be a Vampire. I can't give you that, but I can give you the perks of being a vampire. Wear this pendent and you will have the strength, speed, vision, hearing, sense of smell, fangs and claws of a real vampire. Also, if you are ever in danger it automatically informs me and my brothers and sisters.

Welcome to our family,

Yami and the Millennium clan of Vampires.

I smiled and put on the necklace. "This is the best Christmas EVER!" I yelped happily. I ran up to my room and found the T.V still on when footage of the skeleton being shot down played on the screen. I gasped as he landed in the grave yard not far out. I grabbed my coat and ran down stairs. I was almost to the door when my Parents seemed to appear out of no where. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" demanded my father. I felt my anger rise and then, fangs poked at my lower lip. I hissed at the two and they backed away in horror. "My business, not yours." I growled before going out the door at an inhuman speed.

Half way to the cemetery, the twins came up next to me. Only they looked different. For one thing, Sharea was wearing a pentagram necklace and riding a beautifully crafted broomstick. She was in her nightdress with little golden snitches and lightning bolt on it. And Romulus, well, he was a wolf. Like a real mother of goodness wolf. His fur was the same blackish blue as his hair was when he was human. Around his neck was a pendent of a wolf howling at the moon on a copper chain. I smiled at them and they returned it briefly before we returned our focus on getting to the cemetery.

Sharea pov

I got off my broom and looked around the graveyard with worry. Romy stood up right at my side "He's a skeleton. He can't died twice." he reassured me. I nodded and we spread out and called "Mr. Skeleton? Are you here?" I yelled to the yard. A faint barking answered me and a ghost dog with a glowing orange nose came over. He barked at me and pulled me to follow him. I did and he lead me to the skeleton. He looked hurt! "Guys, over here! I found him!"

Yugi and Romy came running over. "Help me get him upright." I ordered. We pushed the tall figure up and he groaned. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked, worry clear in his now red eyes. The skeleton looked at the three of us and smiled sadly "What are you three doing out in this cold?" I looked him over for injuries that may need healing. "We saw you get shot down and came to see if you were okay. You are right? Nothing hurts?" I said quickly. Romy pulled me away "Let the guy breath, Shari." he said. The skeleton nodded "I'm fine, how do you like you're gifts?" he asked a bit worried. I smiled huge and got on the broom he brought me did two circles around the graveyard and landed cheering "I love them!" Yugi and Romy demonstrated their love for they're gifts as well. And Yugi told us how he scared the tar out of his parents. "I suppose I'm just not cut out for Christmas." sighed the skeleton, now known a Jack. I frowned "Are you kidding? This was the best Christmas I've ever had!" I threw my hand in annoyance. "You know what mom and dad got me this year?" I asked. Yugi and Romy groaned at the horrific memory. Jack looked puzzled "What?" I shivered "They gave me a Barbie doll." Romy came over and held me to calm my horror "It's okay, we burnt it. It's can't hurt you now." Jack shared his sympathies. He decided to go home and let the real Santa do his job.

10 months later

No pov

Yugi, Romulus, and Sharea were walking down the sidewalk heading home talking about visiting their new found friends and family in Halloween Town. "You think Jack's over the whole Christmas thing yet?" asked Sharea stroking her pendent with fondness. "It's been nearly a year. He should be way over it."

As they walked they didn't notice the gang of thugs following them. Or, so the thugs thought. The three turned into a dead end ally and the thugs made their move. They ran in after them only to find them standing calmly as if waiting for them. "Boys, should we inform these newcomers of the three most important rules in town?" Romulus grins "Indeed, sister, we should." Yugi stepped forward. His fangs extended and eyes glowing "1. Mess with a Vampire, expect his clan." red eyes appeared glowing down from rooftops and fire escapes. "2. Mess with a wolf, expect his pack." growls filled the ally as wolves of all sizes surrounded the thugs "3. Mess with a witch, expect her coven." cackles of laughter joyed the growls and hisses of the wolves and vampires. A group of young witches and warlocks came out and one rested her arm on Sharea's shoulder. Then, all the mystical people there spoke as one.

"Don't mess with our family."


	2. Don't forget

Don't forget us.

I don't own Yugioh or Nightmare Before Christmas.

* * *

Yugi pov

I sat on my bed over Grampa's game shop. It's been six years since I moved to Domino. Guardianship of me was passed to Grampa after my parent had tried to stake me in the heart. I sighed and looked dreamily out the window. I'm sixteen. For the last ten years, Sharea, Romulus, and I have torn this city apart to find an entrance to Halloween Town. Clearly, we were failing.

Oh, that's right, Sharea and Romulus moved in with an aunt of theirs when their parents locked Romulus in a cage and tried to burn Sharea at the stake. I think the thing that scared me the most, as my mom came at me looking like a mad woman with a pointed stick, was the fact that Yami and the clan I had called family never came. According to Sharea and Romulus neither did the pack and coven they trusted with their lives. It hurt to think that the creatures of Halloween could forget us so easily. I sometime have nightmares about that night. How I had locked myself in my room pleading with my pendent to do it's thing and call the vampires. How my dad broke down the door and held me down. How I felt like my once great vampire strength had been zapped away even as I wore my pendent.

I shuddered as the dream popped into my head again and quickly shook it out again. I looked at my clock and felt tears stream down my face. Mid-night and the official start of Halloween. In moment, all over the world, ghouls and creatures of all kinds would infest the populated areas of the world and have their fun only to return and plan for the next year in Halloween Town. That is, except in Domino. Yes, the city celebrates Halloween. But, for some reason. The creatures never came here.

My cellphone rang. It wasn't _"Come little Children"_ anymore. Instead, it played _"Spooky little girl."_ by a band I no long remember the name of. I answered "Hello?" _Hey, Yugi, how are you?_ asked Sharea's shaky voice. I knew she had been crying as well. "Holding on. You guys?" _Less so. Romy just went for a run in his human form. We're still having trouble connecting our powers._ I sighed "Yeah, me too. But, there's nothing we can do for now. Hey, here's an idea. Let's go Trick or Treating, like before. We could stock pile our candy and split it up to hoard until next year." I smiled a bit expecting a no. But, Sharea laughed on the other end of the phone. _Same costumes as always?_

Soon, we were walking down the street. Going from house to house getting candy. Fortunately, Sharea could still cast a few simple spells like say an extension and feather light charm. So we didn't have much trouble carrying everything.

We were about to stop, when I saw something in an ally. A set of burning red eyes. Vampire eyes! I dropped my bag and ran after the eyes as fast as I could, which is pretty slow compared to the top speed I used to be able to travel at. It made me mad that I had only ran a little ways, in vampire standards, and was panting heavily and tired. I leaned against my arm which was pressed to the side wall. Soon, I found myself on the ground in a fetal position trying to regain the breath that didn't seem to want to come back.

I heard the panicked voices of the twins. Romulus begging Sharea to do something and Sharea sobbing that she was trying. I wanted them to stop fighting and talk calmly. I wanted other things as well. Like, my clan. Could I still say they were? My powers. Were they really gone? My Grampa. He died two weeks ago. Well, now that I have that summed up. I wanted to breath!

I began to struggle as I felt hands trying to turn me over. I panicked. Mom and Dad had been released! They were going to finish me now! Tears ran down my face as I pulled myself into a tighter form. Then, much stronger, yet boney hands managed to turn me on my back and a cold set of hands pulled my arms up over my head. "Breath, Yugi, you're okay. Just breath." soothed a very familiar, very welcome voice. My breaths came much easier now. I felt a sense of power surge through out my body. I gasped at the feeling and heard two other gasps as well.

Slowly, I opened my heavy eyes to find two face looking down at me in concern. No, more then two. Maybe twenty or thirty. All with glowing red eyes, but one. One set of eyes weren't eyes at all. They were eye holes in a skull the looked very relieved. There was only one skeleton I knew the could show emotion on his face. "Jack?" I croaked weakly. He smiled "Welcome back."

In the background I heard yips of joy and cries of welcome as well as sighs of relief and slight cheering. I looked to my left and saw a pack of wolves circling a smaller wolf. All of them were trying to rub against him at once. Romulus just barked happily and welcomed the touches. Next, I looked right to find Sharea in the warm embrace of a motherly looking witch. There were witches and Warlocks surrounding them. Like the wolves, all trying to get some kind of physical contact with their lost sister. Sharea's face was buried in the woman's chest and she was crying with joy. Then, I looked up again. From rooftop, chimneys, and fire escapes were the warm eyes of my clan. I felt joy fill my body as well as the power from before.

All at once, the vampires jumped down and all tried to hug some part of me. Breaking through them was Ishizu, the head vampire of our clan and my mother figure. She yanked me off the ground and held me like a child in her arms. I didn't mind though. I hadn't felt this loved in six years. True, Grampa tried, but it wasn't the same. I held on to her tightly and mimicked Sharea and cried as she soothed me. "Hush, hush, little one. We're all here. We'll protect you. You're safe."

I pulled away and looked at my family and Jack with tearful eyes. "I don't understand. Where have you all been? Why didn't you come help us when our parents tried to..." I choked up and Yami seemed to appear out of thin air and wrap his arms tightly around me as Jack, with the attention of everyone, began to explain.

"Around Thanksgiving, Halloweens years ago today, your pack, coven, and clan all came to me saying they could no longer feel your presence. We knew at once something was wrong. We sent ghosts, ghouls, and anyone we could spare to see what was going on and if you were okay. By the time they got there, you were no longer at your homes. Ever since, we've searched the world for you. We didn't think to look here until this year. Just now in fact. A vampire from another clan reported seeing you all and we rushed here. But, why did you leave?"

Sharea took over. "We were nearly killed by our families two days after Thanksgiving." gasps of outrage and horror filled the ally and Yami's arms tightened around my shoulders "Why didn't you use your powers?" asked the witch that had hugged Sharea. "We tried, but for some reason, they didn't respond."

I looked at Yami and shared my memory of that day with the clan. Growls from all the beings present told me that Romulus and Sharea had done the same. Yami's grip was very tight now. I when we reached where we were now. After the others had calmed down and Sharea had stopped crying Jack, who had seen all three stories, made a declaration. "You three are com back to Halloween Town with us. There you will live until such time as you think it is time for you to leave." I felt a tired smile slide over my face. And, finally, the exhaustion from before returned and I slipped into the first peaceful I had had in six Halloweens.


End file.
